Precious
by Ryulogy
Summary: Sangdo yang terlalu overprotective terhadap Hojoon. Entah alasannya kenapa. Setidaknya Hojoon berusaha sabar karena hal itu. Bagaimanakah nasib mereka berdua? /Apakah… kau menganggapku sebagai orang yang sangat berharga/ - Hojoon. SangJoon. Sangdo x Hojoon Topp Dogg Hurt/Comfort, BL. Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1: Overprotective Sangdo

Precious

Create by: Ryuko Priscil

Genre: Romance, AU, Hurt/comfort, OOC, BL, Action (Sedikit)

Main Pairing: SangJoon, KiJoon, Hanjoo, XeNissi

Warning: Yaoi, Abal, bahasa kacau

Disclaimer: Cast punya agensi dan orang tua. Lirik lagu punya yang bikin. Namun cerita punya saya.. kikiki…

.

.

.

.

"Overprotective Sangdo"

~Precious~

.

.

.

*Hyosang POV

Pemuda yang merupakan teman masa sekolah menengah pertama bernama Jeon Hojoon ini terlihat sedang bersedih. Tentu saja. Ia sedang ada masalah dengan kekasih bodohnya yang bernama Yu Sangdo. Sangdo ini selalu saja membuat masalah dengan Hojoon. Entah soal apapun itu. Hal sepele pun bisa saja dibuat menjadi masalah besar. Seperti saat Hojoon lupa menghubungi Sangdo karena terlalu focus membaca buku di perpustakaan kota.

Masalah kali ini adalah, Sangdo marah karena Hojoon pergi ke rumah Hansol dan menginap karena tugas. Yang aku bingung adalah, apakah Sangdo terlalu overprotective terhadap Hojoon? Bahasa kasar pun diterima oleh Hojoon.

"Ma… Maafkan aku… a… aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," kata Hojoon setengah takut sambil menunduk.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu lebih dari seratus kali, Jeon Hojoon!" kata Sangdo dengan nada suara seperti orang yang sedang membentak seseorang.

Aku sudah sering melihat kejadian ini. Aku bisa menebak. Sangdo akan menampar atau menendang Hojoon…

PLAK

Sudah kuduga. Aku lihat Hojoon terjatuh. Tamparan namja sial itu sepertinya sangat keras sehingga tubuh Hojoon terhempas. Akhirnya Sangdo pun pergi dan Hojoon hanya menangis tanpa suara. Aku langsung berlari menuruni tangga dan membuka pintu lalu aku langsung menghampiri Hojoon… "Hojoon-ah. Gwaenchana?" Tanyaku.

"N… ne.. nan gwaenchana," kata Hojoon sambil mengusap air matanya lalu tersenyum kepadaku.

"Kau menangis lagi? Kau menangisi namja bodoh itu?" Tanyaku dengan sedikit kesal.

"Aniyo. Mataku hanya sedikit perih. Tenang saja Hyosang-ah. Sangdo selalu bersikap baik padaku," kata Hojoon dengan senyumannya itu.

Aku melihatnya setiap hari. Aku sudah mengetahui semua perlakuan yang ia dapat dari Sangdo. Sangdo terlalu mengurung Hojoon. Untuk berteman di sekolah, Hojoon harus diam-diam. Ponsel Hojoon pun selalu di periksa oleh Sangdo. Pulang sekolah saja, Sangdo selalu menjemputnya. Aku tahu ia kekasihnya. Tapi tidak usah seperti itu juga kali -_-.

"Maaf. Aku harus masuk dan mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan oleh Yoo Seonsaengnim," kata Hojoon lalu berlari masuk ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

*Hojoon POV

Maafkan aku, Hyosang. Aku harus berbohong soal keadaanku sendiri. Aku tahu dia mengkhawatirkan kondisiku. Tapi… aku tidak mau merepotkannya. Aku sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini olehnya. Sakit memang. Namun hatiku lebih sakit. Sangdo sangat menjagaku. Namun rasanya aku seperti di kurung. Kenapa? Ah sudahlah. Aku lelah. Aku harus menghubungi Hansol. Aku langsung pergi ke ruang tamu dan mengambil gagang telepon lalu menekan tombol angka. Bisa saja aku meneleponnya dengan ponselku. Cuma Sangdo selalu memeriksa semua isi ponselku.

/Yeoboseyo?/ suara Hansol

"Hansol-a. I.. ini aku…" kataku.

/Ah… Hojoon-ah. Museun mwoya?/

"Aku… ingin minta maaf soal tadi…," kataku sambil menunduk.

/Sangdo? Haish. Kau tak usah minta maaf. Itu bukan salahmu. Memang pada dasarnya saja dia mengesalkan. Aku tidak marah padamu kok. Oh iya. Apa yang ia lakukan padamu? Ia menamparmu?/ Tanya Hansol

Aku hanya bisa diam…

/Sudah kuduga. Kau putuskan saja namja itu. Sudah 4 bulan kau bersamanya dan kau menerima perlakuan buruk darinya. Aku kesal. Masa mencari teman saja dilarang? Yang membuatku tambah geram adalah, ponselmu selalu di periksa. Aku tidak tega melihat privasimu dilihat olehnya,/ kata Hansol dengan sedikit kesal.

"A… Aku tidak bisa… mianhae," kataku sambil menutup teleponnya.

.

.

.

.

Matahari telah menembus jendela. Sepertinya aku tertidur di ruang tamu. Aku lihat jam dinding di ruang ini. Sudah pukul 05 :30 pagi. Aku harus segera membereskan bukuku. Aku berlari ke kamarku lalu memasukkan semua buku yang harus kubawa hari ini. Aku dengar, ada yang memanggilku…

"Hojoon-a…"

Ternyata… dia Hyosang…

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Ayo kita ke sekolah bersama," kata Hyosang.

"Mianhae… aku tidak bisa. Sebentar lagi… Sangdo akan menjemputku," kataku dengan lirih

"Haishh… kau pergi dengan namja bodoh itu? Tidak bisa. Kali ini aku tidak menerima penolakkan, Jeon Hojoon!" teriak Hyosang.

Jangan… aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau mendapat perlakuan kasar lagi olehnya. Akhirnya aku berdiri di depan pintu. Aku mengunci pintu sambil menunggu Hyosang atau Sangdo yang akan menjemputku duluan. Aku lihat… Sangdo datang. Aku hanya menunduk. Ia memegang tanganku…

"Kajja, kita pergi," katanya dengan suara dinginnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk…

*Hojoon POV End

Di dalam mobil milik Sangdo hanya ada keheningan. Hojoon hanya menunduk dan Sangdo hanya focus menyetir. Sekarang mereka menunggu lampu hijau menyala. Saangdo menyodorkan tangannya. Hojoon melihat tangan itu..

"Ponselmu," katanya singkat.

Hojoon langsung memberikan ponselnya kepada Sangdo. Sangdo memeriksa telepon, Email, Twitter, dan kakao talk milik Hojoon. Sangdo adalah orang yang sangat protektif terhadap Hojoon. Sangdo mengembalikan ponsel Hojoon dan mengelus surai cokelat milik Hojoon.

"Anak baik…"

Hojoon hanya diam. Sangdo melihat hal ini pun langsung menggenggam tangan Hojoon dan Hojoon melihat hal itu…

"Maafkan aku soal kemarin. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau pergi,"

"Gwaenchana… aku tau kau khawatir padaku," jawab Hojoon dengan pelan.

Beberapa puluh menit pun berlalu. Sampailah Hojoon di sekolah. Kenapa Sangdo tidak turun ? Mereka beda sekolah. Hojoon langsung berlari untuk memasukki kelasnya. Sampai di kelas. Byungjoo yang melihat Hojoon pun langsung menghampirinya…

"Hojoon-a… kemana kau? Kenapa aku tidak melihatmu tadi?"

"Mianhae… aku telat," kata Hojoon sambil tertunduk.

"Huftt… Kukira kamu diculik orang,"

"Bukankah dia memang sudah diculik oleh Sangdo?" Tanya Hyosang dengan kesal.

Hojoon langsuing duduk di tempatnya. Ia lelah memikirkan omongan teman-temannya. Ia membuka buku dan membacanya. Teman sekelasnya menatap Hojoon dengan tatapan sedih. Hojoon terlihat seperti anak anti social. Sebenarnya bukan. Sangdo yang membuatnya seperti itu. Tidak ada yang berani mendekati Hojoon kecuali Hyosang, Hansol, Byungjoo, Taeyang dan, Jiho. Hanya mereka yang Hojoon punya sebagai teman.

"Hojoon-a… sabar saja. Semuanya akan indah pada saatnya. Kamu berharap saja agar Sangdo tidak membuatmu menderita lagi," kata Hansol yang duduk di depan meja Hojoon.

"Aku harap begitu. Yang kemarin saja rasanya masih perih…" kata Hojoon sambil menutup setengah wajahnya dengan buku.

"Aku heran denganmu. Kok kamu bisa tahan dengannya selama 4 bulan?" Tanya Hansol.

"Aku tidak tahu.," kata Hojoon.

Hansol hanya menghela nafas. Guru pun datang. Pelajaran berjalan lancar. Sampai saat jam istirahat. Hojoon menghabiskan waktunya di kelas sendirian. Tanpa di duga, Sangdo meneleponnya…

/Yeoboseyo. Hojoon-ah,/

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hojoon.

/Nanti sore, aku akan menjemputmu seperti biasa/ jawab Sangdo dengan datar.

"Sangdo-a… Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku bisa pulang bersama-"

/Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Aku tidak mau temanmu mengantarkanmu pulang! Sudah kukatakan bukan? Kau hanya boleh pergi, jalan, dan pulang bersamaku?!/ Sangdo membentak Hojoon untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau terlalu mengurungku, Sangdo-a. Kumohon… biarkanlah aku pulang sendiri," Pinta Hojoon dengan lirih.

/Aku tetap tidak mengizinkanmu! Intinya, Aku akan menjemputmu! Aku tidak menerima penolakkan!/ Kata Sangdo dengan final.

Hojoon hanya menutup sambungan teleponnya. Hojoon sedih? Tentu saja. Ia merasa hidupnya sudah tidak bebas lagi. Sangdo terlalu mengurungnya. Memiliki kekasih seperti Sangdo itu sangat sulit.

Di tempat lain, ternyata Hyosang, Jiho, dan Taeyang mendengar percakapan tersebut. Mereka terdiam... Skip time! Saat pulang, Hojoon berjalan ke gerbang. Tepat sekali Sangdo berada disana. Lengan Hojoon langsung di tarik dan dibawa ke mobil Sangdo…

"Sangdo-a… aku sudah bilang padamu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," kata Hojoon.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendiri. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu. Menurutlah padaku, Hojoon-ah. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku sangat menyayangimu?" kata Sangdo.

"N… ne. Aku paham. Maafkan aku, Sangdo-a" kata Hojoon sambil menunduk.

Sangdo mengelus pipi halus Hojoon. Pipi yang ia tampar kemarin karena kekesalannya. Hojoon sedikit meringis karena rasa sakitnya. Sekuat itukah Sangdo menamparnya?

"Apakah masih sakit?" Tanya Sangdo

"N… ne…"

"Mianhae. Aku hanya khawatir bercampur dengan kesal…" ucap Sangdo final.

Suasana hening sampai saatnya Hojoon harus turun karena tempat tujuannya sudah sampai. Hojoon langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Hojoon terlalu lelah. Ia langsung merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya. Sampai ponsel miliknya berbunyi…

/Yeoboseyo/

"H… Hyosang? Sudah kubilang kan? jangan menelepon ke nomor ponselku?" kaget Hojoon.

/Cih… Aku benci dengan aturan yang Sangdo buat untukmu. Aku cuma bilang, tolong buka pintu balkonmu/

Hojoon mengerti. Ia langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon lalu membuka pintu balkon. Hyosang ada disana. Ini kan lantai 2. Kok bisa? Sudah kebiasaan Hyosang untuk berkunjung ke rumah Hojoon lewat balkon. Pada dasarnya Hyosang suka memanjat.

"Hojoon-ah. Aku tahu selama ini kau tersiksa. Jangan sembunyikan kelakuannya terhadapmu. Aku kesal saat ia menamparmu-"

"Sudah cukup. Aku tahu... Tapi... Hiks… a… aku… aku takut, Hyosang…." Tangisan Hojoon mulai keluar.

"Hojoon-ah. Uljimma…," kata Hyosang.

"Hiks… Ke… kenapa kau menghiburku?" Tanya Hojoon masih terisak.

"Aku menganggapmu sebagai orang yang berharga…"

"A… aku berharga bagimu?" kaget Hojoon.

"Ne…," kata Hyosang.

"Go… Gomawo Hyosang…" jawab Hojoon sambil mengusap kasar air matanya.

"Sama-sama. Jika kau ada masalah, kau bisa datang ke rumahku lewat balkon," kata Hyosang sambil menunjuk balkon.

Hojoon tersenyum kembali. Ia senang ada yang menganggapnya sebagai orang yang berharga. Kebahagiaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sejak ia menjadi kekasih Sangdo.

Akhirnya Hyosang memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya. Sebelum itu ia menghapus history teleponnya dan Hojoon di ponsel Hojoon lalu kembali ke rumahnya melalui balkon.

*Besoknya*

Kebetulan hari ini libur. Hyosang sudah mandi dan sekarang sedang memakan roti panggang. Ia melihat Sangdo berdiri di depan rumah Hojoon dan Hojoon hanya diam mendengarkan. Hyosang sudah geram. Ia mulai mengenakan sepatu dan jaketnya lalu menarik lengan Sangdo dan membawa Sangdo ke halte terdekat. Untungnya Sangdo tidak membawa mobil. Jika sangdo membawanya, itu… menyebalkan…

"Ada urusan apa kau membawaku? Kau tak lihat aku sedang berbicara padanya?! Kau sudah membuatku marah, Jin Hyosang! Sekarang apa lagi hah?!"

"Aku sudah bilang sejak setahun lalu bukan?"

"Dan… Aku akan terus mengawasimu, Yu Sangdo," kata Hyosang sambil pergi meninggalkan Sangdo.

Di tengah jalan, Hyosang tertawa puas karena melihat Sangdo yang terpojok. Hyosang berjalan sambil menelepon Jiho. Jiho dan Hyosang memiliki hubungan sesuatu dengan Sangdo…

/Yeoboseyo, Hyosang?/

"Ne. Aku ada rencana untukmu. Karena itu, kutunggu kau di cafe jam 8. Dan… kau suruh Taeyang untuk tidak usah ikut. Ia harus bersama Hojoon. Hojoon sedang sendirian di rumahnya. Antisipasi kalau Sangdo datang dan berusaha untuk membawa Hojoon lagi," kata Hyosang.

/Ok. Aku tunggu rencana itu,/ kata Jiho sambil memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Hyosang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sebentar lagi, Rencananya akan dimulai. Sampailah Hyosang di rumahnya. Ia lihat, Hojoon duduk di teras rumahnya sendirian…

"Hyosang…" panggil seseorang.

"Ah, Taeyang? Kau datang tepat waktu. Hojoon sedang sendirian. Jaga dia sebaik mungkin. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya pergi karena dibawa namja itu," kata Hyosang.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sangdo membawa Hojoon," kata Taeyang.

Hyosang mulai mengambil ponsel, dompet, dan ranselnya. Ia langsung berjalan menuju cafe. Hyosang sampai tepat pukul 8 pagi. Hyosang memasuki cafe dan duduk di meja kosong. Sambil menunggu, ia memesan beberapa camilan dan segelas Lime tea. Beberapa menit kemudian, Jiho datang dan duduk di tempat Hyosang berada.

"Rencana apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Tanya Jiho tanpa basa basi.

"Soal namja bodoh itu," kata Hyosang.

"Katakan saja. Mau melakukan pertempuran itu?" Tanya Jiho.

"Kalau itu bisa kita lakukan, ya lakukan saja. Yang penting aku ingin dia lenyap," kata Kidoh sengan santai tapi aura hitam terasa menyelimuti dirinya.

Sepertinya akan pertempuran. Tahun lalu ada pertempuran juga. Hyosang, dan Jiho yang memimpin. Sedangkan Taeyang? kita rahasiakan. Apakah Hansol dan Byungjoo mengetahui siapa Sangdo sebenarnya? Kita rahasiakan saja soal ini. Waktu itu Hansol dan Byungjoo menghajar Sangdo karena cuma ikut-ikutan.

Di tempat lain, Hojoon sedang berbincang dengan Taeyang di dalam kamar Hojoon. Taeyang melihat isi ponsel Hojoon. Tapi tenang saja. Hojoon yang mengizinkannya..

"Hojoonie… Kau hanya menyimpan foto Sangdo saja?" Tanya Taeyang.

"Sebenarnya ada yang lain. Namun aku menyimpannya di laptopku. Kalau kusimpan di ponselku, Sangdo akan memarahiku dan pastinya ia juga akan memukulku lagi…," kata Hojoon sambil menunduk.

"Aishh… anak itu. Berarti ia sudah sering berlaku kasar denganmu dong…"

"N… ne. aku sudah terbiasa kok jika ia ingin memukulku…"

"Hojoonie… jika ia memukulmu, kau jangan diam saja. Setidaknya berontaklah," kata Taeyang penuh khawatir.

Sedetik kemudian, Taeyang memeluk Hojoon dan Hojoon terkejut sekali…

"Ke… kenapa kau memelukku?" Tanya Hojoon.

"Aku hanya sedih dengan keadaanmu, Hojoonie. Bisa-bisanya ia melukai orang yang lebih indah dari berlian ini…" kata Taeyang dengan bahasa yang sedikit kurang dimengerti oleh Hojoon.

"Ma… maksud hyung?"

"Kau tahu? Kau itu sangat indah bagaikan berlian. Orang lain tidak berani untuk melukaimu karena keindahan itu. Tapi… kenapa ia berani memperlakukanmu seperti ini?" Tanya Taeyang.

Hojoon menggelengkan kepalanya bukan karena ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak ingin memberitahu karena ia takut Sangdo akan menghukumnya lagi. Kalian tahu? Hojoon pernah tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah Sangdo selama dua hari? Di saat itulah Hojoon hampir kehilangan kepolosannya. Dan sejak itulah ia memutuskan untuk menurut dengan apa yang Sangdo katakan.

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya… aku takut…" kata Hojoon sambil menunduk.

"Jika kau mengatakannya padaku, aku bisa membantumu. Katakan padaku. Kenapa Sangdo memperlakukanmu seperti itu?" Tanya Taeyang.

"Ia tidak bilang banyak. Ia cuma bilang… ia tidak ingin aku dilukai oleh orang. karena itu ia melarangku pergi kecuali pergi bersamanya…" kata Hojoon sambil memeluk bantalnya.

Saat itu juga ada telepon masuk di ponsel Hojoon. Saat Hojoon memeriksanya, itu dari Sangdo. Hojoon langsung mengangkatnya. Ia pergi keluar kamar karena ia tidak ingin Sangdo tahu bahwa ada orang lain di rumahnya. Jika Sangdo tahu, Hojoon harus dikurung di rumah Sangdo selama dua hari dan tidak diperbolehkan keluar.

"Ada apa, Sangdo-ya?"

"…"

"Kau ingin aku menemuimu sekarang? Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas,"

"…"

"Mi… mianhae. Kumohon jangan pukul aku lagi, Sangdo-ya. A… aku segera kesana," kata Hojoon lalu memutuskan sambingan telepon.

Ia memasukkan ponsel ke saku jaketnya lalu ia masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil dompetnya. Taeyang yang melihat hal ini pun langsung terkejut karena Hojoon terlihat panic sekaligus terburu-buru.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Taeyang.

"A… aku harus menemui Sangdo. A.. aku permisi," kata Hojoon lalu segera pergi.

Perasaan Taeyang sudah mulai kacau. Ia tidak bisa mengejar Hojoon karena ia sudah kehilangan jejak. Yang ia bisa lakukan adalah… menelepon Hyosang.

/Yeoboseyo. Ada apa Taeyang?/

"Ho… Hojoon… ia pergi menemui Sangdo di suatu tempat!" panik Taeyang.

.

.

.

Di taman kota terlihat dua namja sedang duduk dan berbicara. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hojoon dan Sangdo? Seperti biasa. Saat Sangdo berbicara, Hojoon hanya menunduk. Ia takut…

"Sekolahmu libur berapa lama?" Tanya Sangdo.

"Seminggu. A… ada apa?" Tanya Hojoon panic.

"Ikut aku," kata Sangdo sambil menarik lengan Hojoon untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Di dalam mobil, Hojoon hanya diam. Sangdo juga hanya focus menyetir. Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai. Hojoon hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia dibawa kembali ke rumah Sangdo. Hojoon bingung. Apa kesalahan yang ia perbuat sehingga ia harus dikurung lagi disana. Sangdo menarik lengan Hojoon untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Kamar milik Sangdo. Tempat Hojoon pernah dihukum…

"Ke… kenapa aku dibawa kesini?" Tanya Hojoon.

"Kau akan aman jika kau diam disini sampai masa liburmu selesai," jawab Sangdo sambil mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Ta… tapi kan-"

"Turuti aku, Jeon Hojoon!" Bentak Sangdo.

"Ma… maafkan aku…" kata Hojoon dengan reflex.

"Haahh… Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Hojoon-ah" kata Sangdo sambil memeluk Hojoon.

Pertama kalinya Hojoon dipeluk seperti ini oleh Sangdo. Hojoon mulai berpikir. Pasti Sangdo sudah mulai menghargainya sebagai kekasihnya. Sangdo melepaskan pelukkan tersebut…

"Hojoon-a. Aku menyimpan sebuah rahasia. Aku akan memberitahumu suatu saat nanti," kata Sangdo.

"Eh? Apa itu?" Tanya Hojoon.

"Nanti saja. Sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat," kata Sangdo.

"Umm… arraseo," kata Hojoon.

Suasana pun hening. Mereka terpaut dalam pikiran masing masing. Lalu Sangdo pun berusaha memecah keheningan..

"Hojoon-ah. Aku baru saja mendengarkan lagu yang diberikan oleh adikku di Gangnam. Lagunya indah sekali,"

"Lagu apa? Coba kau nyanyikan untukku," kata Hojoon.

"Baiklah. Tapi, jangan tertawakan aku ya," kata Sangdo sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Ne. Palli wa~~~"

#Songs: Aikatsu Mizuki Kanzaki – Precious#

Hojoon tertegun mendengarkannya. Sangdo bisa menyanyi dengan sangat baik. Ia menikmati bait demi bait sampai saatnya reff terakhir sebelum lagu tersebut selesai…

#Songs: Aikatsu Mizuki Kanzaki – Precious#

Sangdo sudah selesai menyanyikan salah satu lagu anime terkenal saat ini. Lagu favoritnya sejak dongsaengnya memberikan lagu ini padanya. Sangdo bingung. Kenapa hening sekali suasananya. Ternyata… Hojoon terdiam karena terpukau.

"Ehhh… Wa… waeyo?"

"Ternyata, dibalik sikap kasarmu, kau bisa sehalus ini…"

Sangdo pun duduk di samping Hojoon. Ia meraih telapak tangan Hojoon lalu mengusapnya. Perasaan bersalah kembali menyelimutinya…

"Maaf. Selama ini aku bersikap kasar padamu. Tetapi… Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu… Kau tahu? setiap aku berbuat kasar padamu, perasaan bersalah selalu ada di dalam pikiranku… Dan… sekarang kau boleh bertanya tentang apa yang ingin kau tanyakan sekarang," kata Sangdo.

Hojoon mulai berpikir lagi. Ia mulai mengingat setiap pertanyaan yang muncul. Ia sangat amat bingung. Dan… akhirnya Hojoon menemukannya…

"Apakah… kau menganggapku sebagai orang yang sangat berharga?" Tanya Hojoon.

"Aku selalu merasa kau lebih berharga daripada apapun yang aku punya. Aku rela kehilangan nyawaku demi dirimu, Jeon Hojoon," kata Sangdo sambil memeluk pinggang Hojoon.

Hojoon terdiam. Selama ini… Hojoon tidak tahu kalau Sangdo sudah menganggapnya sebagai orang yang berharga. Sepertinya ia akan merasa nyaman dengan kekasih overprotectivenya ini. Hojoon pun tertidur di dalam pelukkan hangat Sangdo. Sangdo mengusap pipi Hojoon yang waktu itu ia tampar… Ia sendiri juga ngilu ketika mengingat saat dimana ia menampar pipi halus ini. Ia melakukan ini semua agar Hojoon selamat dari tangan seseorang yang sudah membuatnya waspada sejak tahun lalu. Ia merebahkan tubuh Hojoon di kasur dan Sangdo tidur di sampingnya…

"Mianhae Hojoon-a. aku tidak bisa melindungimu dari Hyosang saat ini… Tapi… mulai hari ini, aku akan terus menjagamu, "

.

.

.

~To Be Continued~

Annyeong. Ryuko is back… Ini FF Topp Dogg pertama yang kubuat. Kenapa saya buat SangJoon? Karena pas di Peppero game, Hojoon sama Sangdo XD

*Next Chapter spoiler*

"Rencana akan kita mulai hari ini!"

"Jangan buat dia curiga dengan kita,"

"Hojoon-a. Sangdo… masuk rumah sakit… Kau mau menjenguknya?"

"Kau kenal Sangdo sejak kapan sih?"

"Sangdo-ya. Kau kenapa?"

"Hojoon-ah. Jauhi mereka…"

Jangan pelit review ya :3


	2. Chapter 2: Mission Start

Precious

Create by: Ryuko Priscil

Genre: Romance, AU, Hurt/comfort, OOC, BL, Action (Sedikit)

Main Pairing: SangJoon, KiJoon, Hanjoo, XeNissi, Yano x Gohn(Gatau namanya)

New Cast: Shin Yooncheol aka Nakta

Kim Dongsung aka Gohn

Seo Sangwon aka Yano

Warning: Yaoi, Abal, bahasa kacau

Disclaimer: Cast punya agensi dan orang tua. Namun cerita punya saya.. kikiki…

.

.

.

"Mission Start"

.

.

.

.

Sekarang adalah hari kelima sejak Hojoon dibawa Sangdo untuk menginap di rumahnya. Saat ini Hojoon hanya duduk di sofa empuk yang ada di kamar Sangdo. Kemana Sangdo? Dia sedang sekolah. Tenang saja. Ia sebentar lagi akan sampai di rumah. Hojoon masih bingung dengan perkataan Sangdo…

*Flashback*

Hojoon sedang berdiri di depan jendela besar yang ada di loteng kamar Sangdo. Ruangan yang sangat luas dan sangat rapi. Sangdo menghampiri Hojoon dan memeluk tubuh yang tak jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. Ternyata Sangdo adalah orang yang sangat romantis. Sangdo memeluk pinggang kurus Hojoon dengan erat…

"Sa… Sangdo-a…"

"Sudah lama aku tidak memelukmu seperti ini…" kata Sangdo.

"…" Hojoon hanya bisa diam sambil menunduk.

Mereka sempat terdiam dan terpaut dengan pikiran mereka masing masing. Hojoon merasakan pelukkan dipinggangnya mulai terasa erat. Sangdo memeluknya dengan sangat erat seperti takut Hojoon akan pergi. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu dipikiran Sangdo sehingga Sangdo melepas pelukkan tadi lalu membalik arah Hojoon agar menghadapnya…

"Hojoon-a. Aku ingin bicara serius" kata Sangdo sambil memegang pundak Hojoon.

"A… ada apa?" Hojoon terlihat sedikit takut.

"Jauhi mereka,"

"Ja… Jauhi siapa? Kenapa ?" Tanya Hojoon.

"Kau akan tahu pada saatnya nanti. Itu ada hubungannya dengan rahasiaku," Kata Sangdo.

*Flashback end*

Akhirnya Sangdo datang. Hojoon menghambur kedalam pelukkan Sangdo. Yah beginilah Hojoon. Sangdo terkekeh dan membalas pelukkan tersebut.

"Kikiki… ada apa, hmm?" Tanya Sangdo.

"Aku bosan disini sendirian…" kata Hojoon sambil sedikit merajuk.

"Kau ingin melakukan apa?" Tanya Sangdo.

"Membantumu mengerjakan tugas sekolah jika kamu punya tugas," kata Hojoon.

Sangdo tersenyum lalu mereka mengerjakan tugas bersama. Di sisi lain, Hyosang, Jiho, dan Taeyang sedang berkumpul di lab computer yang ada di sekolah mereka. Mereka lebih senang berkumpul di lab komputer untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan. Entah mereka sedang membicarakan apa. Tetapi terlihat serius sekali…

"Rencana akan kita mulai hari ini!" kata Hyosang.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Taeyang.

"Sepertinya Sangdo sudah mulai bergerak. Jika seperti itu, akan sulit untuk mendekati Hojoon," kata Jiho.

"Kita harus menyingkirkan Sangdo lalu mendekati Hojoon,"

"Bagaimana dengan Hansol dan Byungjoo? Dua pasangan bodoh itu akan kita libatkan lagi?" Tanya Taeyang.

Mereka tampak berpikir… Sedetik kemudian, Hyosang mendapat ide

"Tentu saja kita libatkan mereka,"

"Bagaimana dengan Hojoon?" Tanya Jiho

"Kita dekati dan kita coba untuk menghasutnya… dan yang paling penting…"

Hyosang menggantungkan kata-katanya…

"Jangan buat dia curiga dengan kita,"

"Misi kita mulai saat kita masuk sekolah,"

Diluar dugaan. Hansol dan Byungjoo sedang berdiri di depan lab komputer dan memegang alat perekam. Setelah merekam semua pembicaraan itu, Hansol dan Byungjoo langsung kabur tanpa sadari oleh tiga orang itu. Sekarang mereka berdua berada di rumah Hansol eh… lebih tepatnya berada di kamar Hansol…

"Sepertinya mereka sudah mulai bergerak," kata Hansol.

"Apa perlu kita melaporkan ini kepada ketua? Kau dekat dengannya kan?" Tanya Byungjoo.

"Tentu saja Byungjoo-a. Itu harus. Lagipula ini juga ada hubungannya dengan Hojoon. Dia pasti tidak akan membiarkan Hojoon celaka," kata Hansol sambil menekan nomor.

Sekarang mereka menelepon ketua mereka. Hansol dan Byungjoo sangat kesal karena… Ternyata Tiga orang itu hanya memanfaatkan mereka sehingga ketua mereka sempat marah.

/Yeoboseyo. Ada apa?/

"Sangdo-a. Mereka sudah bergerak," kata Hansol.

/Jangan bicarakan itu sekarang. Aku sedang bersama Hojoon. Aku keluar dari kamarku dulu,/ katanya.

Hansol dapat mendengar suara Hojoon yang sedikit merajuk karena Sangdo keluar dari kamarnya. Hansol terkekeh karena itu.

/Aku sudah diluar kamarku. Hojoon sedang di kamarku. Aku membawanya,/

"Syukurlah. Hojoon pasti berada di rumahmu? Kapan kau membawanya?" Tanya Hansol.

/Lima hari lalu. Rumahnya dan orang itu bersebelahan. Itu sangat membahayakan… Jika di sekolah, anggap saja kita tidak pernah saling mengenal. Karena saat sekolah aku jauh darinya, aku tidak bisa melindunginya dari bahaya. Karena itu. Lindungi dia/

"Pasti. Tanpa kau suruh juga pasti kami akan melindunginya. Lagipula kami bertiga juga teman dekat," kata Hansol.

/Aku matikan dulu teleponnya. Besok, kita harus kumpul di rumahmu,/ kata Sangdo lalu mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Ternyata Hansol dan Byungjoo adalah teman Sangdo sekaligus anggota dari kelompok yang Sangdo bentuk dan tidak diketahui oleh tiga orang itu. Jadi selama ini Hansol dan Byungjoo berpura-pura tidak mengenal Sangdo.

"Apa yang Sangdo katakan tadi?" Tanya Byungjoo.

"Hojoon sudah diamankan dari rumahnya. Sangdo membawa Hojoon ke rumahnya," kata Hansol.

"Syukurlah. Tapi… pasti tidak akan aman kan jika kita sudah masuk sekolah nanti? Hojoon menginap disini? Kalau Sangdo marah lagi bagaimana?" Tanya Byungjoo.

"Waktu ketua marah padaku itu hanya acting Byungjoo-a. Ia tidak ingin membongkar soal kita pada Hojoon sebelum waktunya," jelas Hansol.

Kita bongkar satu masalah. Sangdo pernah marah ke Hojoon karena meginap di rumah Hansol dan marah pada Hansol juga pada saat itu. kenapa? Sangdo marah ke Hansol itu adalah acting. Saat ingin menjemput Hojoon, Hansol dan Sangdo berencana untuk acting agar Hojoon tidak curiga dengan Hansol.

"Lagipula Sangdo juga bilang, Kita harus menjaga Hojoon. Jadi besok, kita harus berkumpul di tempat biasa," kata Hansol.

Mereka . Skip time. Keesokkan hari pada sorenya, Sangdo dan anggotanya berkumpul di rumah Hansol. Kenapa tidak di rumah Sangdo saja? Ada Hojoon disana.

"Hansol dan Byungjoo. Dari tadi kalian terlihat ingin menunjukkan sesuatu…" kata seseorang.

"Aku dan Byungjoo ingin menunjukkan sebuah rekaman. Nah. Dongsung-i… ini dia rekamannya," kata Hansol.

Dongsung menyalakan TV dan mulai menyalakan rekamannya. Mereka terkejut. Mereka sudah bergerak . Hojoon dalam masalah besar sepertinya…

"Kita harus bergerak cepat sebelum Hyosang menyingkirkan kita!" kata seseorang.

"Yang ingin mereka singkirkan itu aku, Yooncheol-ah…" kata Sangdo.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya seseorang lagi.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, Sangwon. Aku akan menyambut mereka dengan senang hati dan menangkap mereka saat itu juga," jawab Sangdo sambil tersenyum sinis.

Mereka khawatir dengan ketua mereka. Bisa-bisanya Sangdo tenang. Sangdo pun melirik kearah Hansol dan Byungjoo…

"Diantara kita semua, yang satu sekolah dengan tiga orang itu hanya kalian dan Hojoon kan? Aku ingin Hansol mengawasi pergerakkan mereka. Kalau Byungjoo, lindungi Hojoon. Aku tidak ingin ia berada dalam posisi bahaya…." Kata Sangdo.

"Seperti yang kubilang kemarin. Tanpa kau suruh sudah pasti kami akan melakukannya. Dia teman kami juga," kata Hansol.

"Jika kau dimanfaatkan mereka, ikuti saja. Intip rencana mereka," kata Sangdo.

Mereka sepakat. Mereka terus merencanakan sesuatu sampai ada telepon dari ponsel Sangdo. Sangdo langsung mengangkatnya karena Hojoon yang meneleponnya…

"Yeoboseyo?"

/Sangdo-a… kapan kau pulang? Kau tahu? Ada paket datang. Tapi tidak ada pengirimnya. Saat aku mengintip dari jendela, Aku lihat seseorang sudah pergi dari pagar rumahmu. Aku sudah membawanya masuk… Aku sudah membuka isi paketmu. Aku ketakutan sekarang,/ kata Hojoon

"Baiklah. Aku pulang sekarang. Tetap berada di tempat persembunyianmu. Jangan keluar!" kata Sangdo dengan sangat panic.

"Semuanya. Aku pulang dulu. sepertinya Hojoon sedang dalam ancaman!" kata Sangdo.

"Hati-hati ketua. Jika ada masalah berat, hubungi kami," kata Dongsung.

Sangdo pun langsung pergi dan tujuan utamanya adalah rumahnya. Ia menyalakan mobilnya dan berusaha cepat untuk sampai rumahnya. Dari rumah Hansol menuju rumahnya itu memerlukan waktu dua puluh menit. Sangdo berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu terhadap Hojoon. 20 menit pun berlalu. Sangdo sudah memarkirkan mobilnya dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

Sebelum melihat CCTV di rumahnya, ia harus mencari Hojoon. Di ruang tamu? Tidak ada. Dapur? Tidak ada. Kamar tamu? Tidak ada. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya di lantai tiga. Ia mulai melihat hal yang janggal di kamarnya. Ada box paket yang ditujukan untuk dirinya. Sangdo yakin…. Hojoon berada di sekitar sini. Mulailah ia ke ruang rahasia. Loteng yang terlihat seperti kamar itu. tidak ada. Kamar mandi? Tidak ada. Ia melihat kearah lemarinya. Perasaannya tidak enak… Ia membuka lemari itu… dan…

"JEON HOJOON!" teriak Sangdo panic.

Hojoon tidak sadarkan diri karena bersembunyi di lemari. Sangdo menyesal karena menyuruh Hojoon untuk tetap bersembunyi disana. Sangdo membawa Hojoon ke kasur miliknya. Aigoo… raut wajahnya benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang sangat ketakutan. Karena penasaran, Sangdo memberanikan diri untuk melihat isi paket itu. dan itu adalah… Pecahan kaca yang berlumuran darah. Ada sepucuk surat… Sangdo mengambil surat itu dan meremasnya sampai tak berbentuk.

"Tanpa kau menulis surat, aku juga tahu kalau kau yang mengirim surat ini untukku, Jin Hyosang!" kata Sangdo sambil melempar surat itu.

Akhirnya Hojoon sadar dari pingsannya. Sangdo pun menghampiri kasurnya dan mengelus pipi Hojoon. Hojoon memeluk Sangdo karena ia ketakutan sekarang…

"Tidak perlu takut… aku ada disini… Sepertinya disini tidak aman lagi. Besok aku akan mengantarmu untuk pulang…" kata Sangdo sambil mengelus punggung Hojoon.

"Sirheo. Aku ingin menemanimu. Instingku bilang, aku harus menemanimu disini," kata Hojoon.

"Demi keamananmu, Hojoon-a… turuti aku. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang besok," kata Sangdo.

Hojoon hanya bisa menurut saja. Skip time. Keesokkan harinya, Hojoon sudah sampai di rumahnya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya yang dingin itu. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya. Perasaan tidak enak terus menghampirinya. Ia berharap tidak terjadi seseuatu terhadap Sangdo… ia memutuskan untuk menelepon Hansol lagi…

"Yeoboseyo?"

/Hojoon-a. ada apa? Tumben kau menelepon dengan ponselmu,/ kata Hansol.

"Aku takut. Ada seseorang yang mengincar Sangdo. Perasaanku juga mengatakan untuk tetap disampingnya…"

/Hmmm… begitu ya. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?/ Tanya Hansol.

"Ne… silakan" kata Hojoon.

/Kau kenal Sangdo sejak kapan sih?/

"Umm… sejak taman kanak-kanak. Orang tua kami berteman. Jadi aku sudah akrab dengannya…" kata Hojoon.

/Pantas saja feelingmu kuat. Tapi percayalah. Dia pasti baik-baik saja,/

"Ne…"

Hojoon mematikan teleponnya. Tiba tiba ada seseorang mengetuk pintu balkon. Dia adalah..

"H… Hyosang?" Kaget Hojoon sambil membuka pintu balkonnya.

Hyosang langsung masuk dan duduk di kursi yang ada di sana. Hojoon duduk di ranjangnya sambil memeluk gulingnya…

"Selama seminggu ini, kau menghilang kemana?" tanya Hyosang.

"A… aku tak bisa mengatakannya,"

"Sangdo mengancam lagi?"

Entah kenapa Hojoon langsung teringat kata-kata yang Sangdo ucapkan…

'Jauhi mereka'

"Hyosang-ah… aku ingin tidur. Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendirian?" tanyanya.

Hyosang pun pergi. Entah kenapa Hojoon memiliki perasaan untuk tidak mempercayai Hyosang, Jiho, dan Taeyang. Keesokkan harinya Hojoon merasa ada hal aneh. Biasanya Sangdo sudah menjemputnya. Namun… sekarang ia harus naik bus sendirian. Sekarang ia berada di kelas sambil membaca buku. Hansol dan Byungjoo sedang melihat raut wajah Hojoon yang sedang cemas. Mereka yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi terhadap Sangdo.

'Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu' batin Hojoon.

Selama pelajaran pun Hojoon sedikit tidak fokus karena kecemasannya itu… Hansol dan Byungjoo bisa melihat reaksi itu. Mereka juga mencemaskan Sangdo. Jam pulang pun tiba. Hojoon berjalan menuju gerbang. Namun ada dua orang memakai seragam yang sama dengan Sangdo. Pasti teman sekolah Sangdo…

"Maaf… Apa kau Jeon Hojoon?" tanyanya.

"Ne… aku Jeon Hojoon. Kalian berdua siapa?"

"Aku Kim Dongsung. Dan dia ini bernama Seo Sangwon. Kami teman Sangdo," katanya.

"Sa… Sangdo? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Hojoon mulai panik.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu biar aku jelaskan…"

"Baiklah," kata Hojoon.

Hojoon menatap mereka berdua. Hojoon mulai panic. Sangat amat panic. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Sangdo…

"Hojoon-a. Sangdo… masuk rumah sakit… Kau mau menjenguknya?" kata Dongsung.

"Rumah sakit? Kenapa?" kaget Hojoon.

"Entahlah. Ayo ikut kami. Sangdo menunggumu," kata Sangwon

"Baiklah aku-"

"Hojoon akan pulang bersamaku. Jangan paksa dia," kata seseorang.

"Kau mengganggu, Jin Hyosang. Pergilah," kata Dongsung dingin.

"Tidak bisa. Aku melarang kalian membawa Hojoon!" kata Hyosang sambil membentak.

"H… Hyosang. Lepaskan aku. Aku ingin pergi bersama mereka…" kata Hojoon.

"Tidak bisa… kau harus ikut ka-"

"Hojoon… pergilah sekarang. Aku, Byungjoo, dan Dongsung akan mengatasi hal ini. Sangwon… Kami akan menyusul kalian," kata seseorang.

"Ha… Hansol? Byungjoo? Kau kenal mereka?" Tanya Hojoon kaget.

"Pergi sekarang. Suatu saat, aku akan beritahu semuanya," kata Hansol sambil mendorong Hojoon agar menjauh dari Taeyang dan Jiho yang siap untuk menangkapnya.

Hojoon dan Sangwon pun berlari sekuat tenaga. Hojoon memiliki banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan. Akhirnya sampailah mereka di halte bus…

"Sangwon… aku ingin bertanya denganmu…"

"Apa yang kau ingin tanyakan?" tanyanya.

"Kau, Hansol, Byungjoo, Dongsung, dan Sangdo… siapa kalian sebenarnya? Apa hubungan kalian dengan Hyosang, Taeyang, dan Jiho?" Tanya Hojoon dengan suara dinginnya.

"Soal itu…"

.

.

.

Sampailah mereka di rumah sakit. Hojoon dan Sangwon langsung menghampiri ruangan tempat Sangdo di rawat. Hojoon langsung menghampiri Sangdo…

"Sangdo-ya. Kau kenapa? Dan… dia siapa?" panic Hojoon.

"Dia temanku… Yooncheol. Aku akan menceritakannya. Tadi pagi, aku mau jalan menuju rumahmu, lalu ada orang yang menusukku dari belakang," terangnya.

"Aigoo… kejamnya. Siapa yang melakukan itu?" Tanya Hojoon.

"Aku tak bisa memberitahumu sekarang. Itu rahasia… Tapi yang terpenting itu adalah..," kata Sangdo.

Sangdo menggantung kalimatnya..

"Hojoon-ah. Jauhi mereka…"

"Jauhi siapa?" tanyanya.

.

.

.

Skip time. Seminggu kemudian, Hojoon bingung… Hansol dan Byungjoo tidak masuk. Begitu juga dengan Hyosang, Jiho dan Taeyang. Menurut info dari Sangwon, Sangdo, Dongsung, dan Yooncheol juga tidak masuk. Seakan menghilang. Hojoon mulai sering berkomunikasi dengan Sangwon sejak saat itu. Sejak saat itu juga, Hojoon menerima terror juga dari seseorang… Terror bercampur dengan hasutan halus. Saat ini ada dua orang sedang berdiskusi…

"Apakah orang itu ada dirumahnya?" Tanya seseorang

"Aniyo, Sangwon. Aku sudah memeriksanya dengan baik. Aku juga menemukan ini di kamarku. Setelah aku memeriksanya, pusatnya berada di rumah Hyosang. Ia memata-mataiku…" kata seseorang lagi.

"Aku sudah tahu dimana mereka berada. Tadi aku sudah berhasil menemukan GPS ponsel Dongsong. Jadi… kapan kita akan menyelamatkan mereka?" Tanya Sangwon.

"Secepatnya. Aku tidak sabar untuk menyambut mereka dengan manis…" kata seseorang dengan sinis.

"Aku juga tidak sabar untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Tak kusangka kau orang yang seperti ini, Hojoon-a. Mereka pasti kaget," kata Sangwon.

"Aku hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu. Tapi… aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sangdo. Kenapa Hansol dan Byungjoo memukulinya?" Tanya Hojoon.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan padamu waktu itu. Itulah yang terjadi," jawab Sangwon.

"Kurasa, rencana kita sudah cukup. Kita pikirkan saja kapan kita akan memulainya," kata Hojoon.

"Terror yang kau dapat bagaimana?" Tanya Sangwon.

"Aku sudah mengurusnya. Baiklah, diskusi kita cukup sampai sini dulu. Besok akan kita lanjutkan lagi," kata Hojoon.

"Aku pulang dulu. Kalau kau ingin menyusulku, kau tinggal melihat signal GPS dari ponselku saja," kata Sangwon.

Hojoon hanya mengangguk dan menutup pintu rumahnya. Di tengah perjalanan Sangwon sudah memiliki firasat yang tidak enak. Seketika Sangwon mengikuti instingnya untuk menunduk. Dan benar saja. Ada seseorang yang berusaha menyerangnya. Tentu saja Sangwon meladeninya dengan senang hati. Tetapi nasibnya sedang tidak beruntung. Ada yang membiusnya dengan jarum suntik. Kedua orang itu membawa tubuh Sangwon yang masih setengah sadar. Karena setengah sadar, Sangwon sengaja menjatuhkan suatu benda dengan harapan Hojoon yang menemukannya karena setiap harinya Hojoon selalu melewati jalanan ini di pagi buta.

.

.

.

.

Saat tersadar Sangwon pun melihat kearah sekeliling. Ia merasa berada di ruang tanah di rumah seseorang. Ia melihat… Byungjoo, Hansol, Sangdo, Dongsung, dan Yooncheol. Mereka sama-sama terikat oleh tali. Tangan mereka terikat kebelakang. Jangan lupakan mereka sedang tak berdaya karena itu…

"Kau sudah sadar, Seo Sangwon?" suara dingin itu menginterupsi kegiatan Sangwon.

"Siapa kalian?" suara Sangwon menjadi serius.

Mereka melepas masker mereka. Mereka adalah…

"Ternyata kelompok aneh ini yang membawa kita?" Tanya Sangwon.

"Mulutmu sombong sekali! Beruntung aku tidak membawa gunting untuk menggunting mulutmu ini.." kata seseorang sambil menyentuh bibir Sangwon dengan pisau.

"Jangan pernah kau menyentuhnya, Jin Hyosang! Bisa kupastikan kau akan kuhajar nanti!". Teriak Dongsung.

"Cih… nasibmu beruntung, bocah. Aku terkejut ternyata teman kita ini anggota kelompok milik Yu Sangdo," kata Hyosang.

Hansol dan Byungjoo tahu siapa yang dimaksud. Hansol dan Byungjoo langsung kesal mendengarnya. Teman katanya? Siapa yang sudi berteman dengan penjahat kelas atas?

"Kami bukan teman kalian!" teriak Byungjoo.

"Tenang saja. Kalian memang bukan teman kami. Mungkin saja Hojoon akan menjadi teman kami…"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN HAL ITU TERJADI, SHIN JIHO!" teriak Sangdo.

"Oh iya. Aku lupa. Kau kekasih overprotectivenya kan? Tapi tenang saja. Aku yakin, dengan semua kiriman terror ini ia pasti akan terhasut dan akan meninggalkanmu. Kemudian, ia menjadi seperti kami," kata Jiho.

Sangdo sangat kesal. Hojoon ingin dijadikan seperti mereka? Aigoo. Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Hojoon anak baik dan polos akan menjadi pembunuh keji dan mengedarkan kejahatan lainnya? BIG NO! jangan sampai.

"Gawat!" teriak Taeyang.

"Ada apa, Taeyang?" Tanya Jiho sambil duduk di samping Taeyang.

"kamera tersembunyi dan alat sadap yang kita pasang di rumah Hojoon terputus. Entah siapa pelakunya. Kalau di lihat sih… terputus sejak seminggu lalu. Aigoo… kita tidak bisa mengintipnya!" panic Taeyang.

"Tanpa kamera pun kita juga sudah tahu kehidupan Hojoon seperti apa. Yang penting adalah… kita harus menghasut Hojoon," kata Jiho sambil mengelus surai halus tersebut.

"Kapan kita akan menghasutnya?" Tanya Taeyang.

"Mungkin minggu depan saja. Kalau besok itu terlalu cepat," kata Hyosang tiba-tiba datang.

Sementara itu, Sangdo sangat mengkhawatirkan Hojoon. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika kekasihnya itu masuk ke dalam penjara. Atau bahkan di hukum tembak…

"Bagaimana ini? Kalau Hojoon jadi anggota mereka…"

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tenang saja," kata Sangwon.

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin seperti ini" Tanya Sangdo.

"Pokoknya percayalah padaku" kata Sangwon.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Hojoon membawa kertas dan sesuatu yang Sangwon jatuhkan. Pisau lipat… itulah benda yang Sangwon jatuhkan. Hojoon menggenggam erat pisau itu. Ia akan berusaha menyelamatkan teman-temannya. Hojoon tidak bisa tenang selama pelajaran berlangsung. Akhirnya jam pulang pun tiba. Ia membuka gps ponselnya dan mengikuti arah. Ia sedang mencari GPS milik Sangwon. Ia menemukannya…

"Aku akan menyelamatkan kalian,"

.

.

.

.

Sangdo hanya meratapi nasibnya. Mereka semua sudah tidak berdaya lagi. Hansol dan Byungjoo pun sudah kehilangan banyak tenaga untuk melarikan diri. Sangwon hanya bisa berharap Hojoon menemukan benda yang ia jatuhkan…

"Bagaimana nasib Hojoon?" Tanya Dongsung.

"Anak itu akan menjadi anggota kami. Aku sudah mengatakannya kan?" kata Hyosang.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya ratusan kali. Ia tidak akan menjadi salah satu anggota dari kalian!" bentak Sangwon.

"Sudahlah. Daripada mengurus bocah ini, mending kita bunuh Sangdo sekarang juga," usul Jiho.

"Kau benar. apa kau punya pesan terakhir?" tanya Hyosang sambil memegang pisau dan diarahkan ke jantung Sangdo.

"Hojoon tidak sebodoh yang kalian kira. Jadi… bunuh saja aku. Dia tidak menjadi anggota kalian," jawab Sangdo sambil tersenyum yang berhasil membuat Byungjoo menangis karena melihat senyuman itu..

Hyosang kesal mendengar jawaban dari Sangdo. Hyosang langsung mengarahkan pisau tersebut. Saat ingin menusuk Sangdo, ada orang yang memukulnya dengan sangat keras. Memukul Hyosang dengan tongkat besi... Sangwon hanya menyeringai karena orang yang memukul Hyosang juga menyeringai. Semua pun melihat kearah apa yang Sangwon lihat. Kelompok Hyosang dan kelompok Sangdo pun terkejut… yang memukul Hyosang adalah…

"JEON HOJOON?!" kaget semuanya kecuali Sangwon.

"Aku akan menangkapmu, Jin Hyosang"

.

.

.

.

.

.

~To Be Continued~

Annyeong. Ryuko is back… Ini chapter keduanya. Masih penasarankah? Stay Tuned ya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Next Chapter spoiler*

"Kenapa kau bisa disini"

"Jangan remehkan aku karena penampilanku!,"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Jeon Hojoon?"

"Kalian tidak memiliki kesempatan terakhir,"

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Hyosang sebenarnya?"

"Aku tak menyangka kau adalah orang yang seperti ini"

"Mereka pantas mendapatkannya,"

Jangan pelit review ya :3


End file.
